3.15 Allein
„'Allein'“ ist die 15. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 64. Episode von Lost. Als die Ereignisse in den Baracken einen Höhepunkt erreichen, ist Kate gezwungen, sich mit einem Mitglied der Feinde zu verbünden. Währenddessen ist Sawyer besorgt, als Hurley ihn darüber informiert, dass die anderen Überlebenden planen, ihn eventuell aus der Gemeinschaft auszuschließen. Die Rückblenden zeigen einen weiteren Abschnitt von Kates Flucht, in dem sie Cassidy kennenlernt und zum vorletzten Mal mit ihrer Mutter spricht. Inhalt Rückblende und Kate begegnen sich.]] Kate sitzt in Iowa fest, weil der Keilriemen ihres Autos gerissen ist. Sie stellt sich Johnny, dem Fahrer des Abschleppwagens als „Lucy“ vor, als dieser sie in die Stadt bringt. Vor der Werkstatt trifft sie Cassidy, die versucht, wertlosen Schmuck zu überhöhten Preisen zu verkaufen, wie Sawyer es ihr beigebracht hat. Als ihr Opfer damit droht, die Polizei zu rufen, greift Kate ein und behauptet, dass ihr Vater ein Juweliergeschäft besitzt und kauft eine der Ketten. Als der Mann sich beruhigt und weitergeht, bedankt Cassidy sich für Kates Hilfe und will ebenfalls davongehen. Kate hält sie jedoch fest und verlangt ihr Geld zurück. Dies führt dazu, dass Cassidy wissen möchte, warum Kate so einen Aufwand in Kauf nimmt, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei zu vermeiden. Sie weist darauf hin, dass Kate eine Weile festsitzt und bietet ihr eine Fahrt in die Stadt und einen Drink an. In einer Bar unterhalten sich die beiden über Betrügereien. Kate erklärt, dass sie den Decknamen Lucy benutzt, weil es der Name einer Heiligen ist. Sie gesteht Cassidy, dass sie ihren eigenen Stiefvater, Wayne Janssen, ermordet hat, weil er ein schlechter Mensch war und ihre Mutter geschlagen hat. Dann erzählt sie, dass sie dem Marshal entkommen konnte, nachdem dieser sie einmal festgenommen hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie in Iowa ist, weil sie mit ihrer Mutter reden will. Cassidy bietet ihr dabei ihre Hilfe an, weil sie weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, betrogen zu werden. Sie erwähnt, dass sie sich in den „Falschen“ verliebt und ihm all ihre Ersparnisse überlassen hat. Er war ein schlechter Mensch und aus diesem Grund soll wenigstens einer der beiden Frauen etwas gutes widerfahren. „Kate“ begibt sich mit einem kleinen Kofferwagen zu Dianes Haus und klopft an die Tür. Als Diane die Tür öffnet, kommen Edward Mars und seine Leute aus ihren Verstecken und halten „Austen“ mit ihren Waffen in Schach. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Frau Cassidy ist, die Kates Kleidung trägt und „nur Bibeln verkaufen will“. Kate beobachtet den verärgerten Edward Mars durch ein Fernglas von einem Auto aus. Später trifft sich Cassidy mit Kate in einem Motelzimmer, nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde lang von der Polizei befragt wurde. Cassidy meint, dass Kate dem Marshal etwas angetan haben muss, weil dieser so besessen davon ist, sie festzunehmen. Sie will mehr über Kates Taten erfahren, wenn sie das FBI anlügen soll. Kate erzählt ihr, dass sie ihren Vater getötet hat, indem sie sein Haus gesprengt hat, auf das sie vorher eine Versicherung abgeschlossen hatte, damit ihre Mutter finanziell abgesichert ist. Sie will jetzt wissen, warum ihre Mutter sie verraten hat, als Kate versucht hat, sie zu schützen und ihr zu helfen. Cassidy sitzt in Keith's Diner und bestellt ein Essen bei Kates Mutter Diane, die dort als Kellnerin arbeitet. Dann verschüttet sie absichtlich ihre Supper auf Diane, lässt es jedoch wie einen Unfall aussehen. Diane bleibt freundlich und begibt sich zu den Toiletten, um am Waschbecken ihre Kleidung zu reinigen. konfrontiert ihre Mutter.]] Kate wartet dort auf sie und fragt, warum Diane den Behörden erzählt hat, dass sie für Waynes Tod verantwortlich ist. Diane erklärt, dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann, wen man liebt, obwohl Wayne sie misshandelt hat. Kate meint, dass sie es für Diane getan hat, die jedoch erwidert, dass Kate eigensinnig gehandelt hat. Sie ist davon ausgegangen, dass Kate sich entschuldigen will, was sie jedoch nicht vorhat. Diane erklärt ihr direkt, dass sie um Hilfe rufen wird, wenn sie Kate noch einmal wiedersieht. Dann lässt sie Kate weinend auf den Toiletten zurück. Cassidy bringt Kate zurück zu der Werkstatt. Kate bedankt sich bei ihr und fragt nach dem Namen das Mannes, der sie betrogen hat. Sie hat vor, sich bei ihr zu revanchieren, indem sie ihr hilft, sich für den Betrug zu rächen. Cassidy erklärt, dass sie mit einem Kind von diesem Mann schwanger ist, aber Kate empfiehlt ihr trotzdem, die Polizei zu informieren, damit er verhaftet wird. Dann fragt Cassidy, ob Kate es ihrer Mutter jemals vergeben könnte, dass sie sie an die Polizei verraten hat, was Kate verneint. Die beiden Frauen verabschieden sich und als Cassidy „Danke, Lucy“ sagt, lässt Kate sie ihren wahren Namen wissen. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Bei den Baracken Kate befindet sich mit Handschellen gefesselt in dem Erholungsraum der Baracken. Sie sieht, dass jemand hereinkommt und versteckt sich mit einem Billardqueue hinter der Tür. Juliet kommt herein, weicht Kates Attacke aus und wirft sie zu Boden. Sie erklärt, dass sie ihr nur etwas zu Essen bringen wollte und lässt sie dann neben dem auf dem Boden verteilten Sandwich liegen. Später lenkt Kate sich etwas ab, indem sie mit einigen Backgammonspielsteinen herumspielt, als Locke hereinkommt, um sich zu verabschieden. Seine rechte Hand ist verbunden und sein Gesicht zeigt Kampfspuren. Zu Kates Unglauben erklärt er, dass er sich den Anderen anschließt. Sie sagt Locke, dass die Anderen lügen, wenn sie ihm versprochen haben, ihn nach Hause zu bringen, und fragt, ob sie ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen haben. Locke erklärt ihr, er wolle gar nicht nach Hause. Sie und Jack würden hier zurückgelassen werden. Er hätte er ein gutes Wort für sie eingelegt und davon erfahren, was sie vor dem Leben auf der Insel getan hat. Es wäre jedoch keine Stärke der Anderen, zu vergeben. Kate fragt nach Jack, Sayid und Rousseau, was Locke jedoch nur mit Schweigen beantwortet. Locke wünscht ihr viel Glück und entschuldigt sich, als sie fragt, was mit ihm passiert ist. kommt wieder zu sich.]] Mittlerweile schwirren Fliegen über den Überresten des Sandwichs. Kate nimmt sich ein Stück von dem Brot und beginnt, es zu essen. Sie hört, dass draußen etwas vor sich geht und sieht aus dem Fenster. Die Anderen tragen große Rucksäcke und Waffen und setzen Gasmasken auf. Plötzlich wird eine Gasgranate in den Raum geworfen. Kate hält sich eine Serviette vor das Gesicht und versucht auszubrechen. Trotzdem inhaliert sie das Gas und wird bewusstlos. thumb|left|250px|Die Handschellen. Einige Zeit später kommt sie im Dschungel wieder zu sich und merkt, dass sie mit Handschellen an Juliet gefesselt ist, die neben ihr liegt und noch bewusstlos ist. Sie bemerkt ein kleines Messer in ihrer Tasche und versucht es zu stehlen. Juliet kommt jedoch plötzlich zu sich und packt Kates Handgelenk. Sie reagiert ebenso überrascht wie Kate, als sie merkt, in welcher Situation sie sich befindet und lässt sie wieder los. Kate will das Messer benutzen, um das Schloss ihrer Handschellen zu knacken, aber Juliet sagt ihr, dass das Messer zu breit ist und sie sich damit abfinden müssen, aneinander gekettet zu sein. Kate will zurück zu den Baracken, um ihre Freunde zu holen, und vermutet, dass sie ebenfalls mit Gas betäubt wurden, als die Anderen weggegangen sind. Juliet kann sich nicht erklären, warum sie einfach von „ihnen“ im Dschungel zurückgelassen wurde. Kate erwidert darauf: „''Du sagst das so, als hättest du mich nie in einen Käfig gesperrt und beim Steinehacken beaufsichtigt.“ thumb|right|250px|[[Kate und Juliet wandern durch den Dschungel.]] Juliet führt Kate durch den Dschungel und folgt dabei der Spur der Personen, die sie zuvor im Dschungel ausgesetzt haben. Obwohl die Nacht hereinbricht und Juliet ankündigt, dass es bald regnen wird, besteht Kate darauf, die Wanderung fortzusetzen. Juliet meint, dass Ben es mag, „Psychospielchen“ zu inszenieren. Als ein schwerer Sturm losbricht, empfiehlt sie Kate, nicht wegen Jack zurückzugehen, da sie selbst es war, die Jacks Möglichkeit ruiniert hat, die Insel zu verlassen. Kate schlägt sie daraufhin und es kommt zu einem Kampf. Dabei kugelt Kate versehentlich Juliets Schulter aus, woraufhin diese vor Schmerzen schreit. In dem Moment ertönen die Geräusche des Monsters und die beiden rennen los. Sie verstecken sich in dichten Banyanwurzeln, wie Kate es bei ihren früheren Begegnungen mit dem Monster gelernt hat. Juliet wirkt geschockt und will wissen, was es ist, aber Kate hält ihr den Mund zu. Während sie sich verstecken blitzt ein helles Licht von oben auf ihre Gesichter und es ertönt ein mechanisches Geräusch. Die beiden Frauen bedecken ihre Augen und das Monster scheint sich wieder von ihnen zu entfernen. Juliet verhält sich so, als wenn dies ihre erste Begegnung mit dem Monster wäre, was Kate kaum glauben kann. Juliet fragt: „''Sind wir in Sicherheit?“, worauf Kate erwidert: „''Sag du's mir.“ .]] Die beiden Frauen verbringen auch den Rest der Nacht in ihrem Versteck. Als sie aufwachen, entschuldigt Kate sich dafür, Juliets Schulter ausgekugelt zu haben und beteuert, dass es nicht ihre Absicht war. Juliet beruhigt sie jedoch und sagt, dass es bereits zum vierten Mal passiert ist. Sie bittet Kate darum, ihr zu helfen, sie wieder einzurenken. Als Kate sich weigert, beschreibt Juliet ihr, dass es sich anfühlt, als wären Glassplitter unter ihrer Haut, und erinnert sie daran, dass es Kates Schuld ist, dass Juliet im Dschungel liegt. Außerdem erzählt sie ihr von den Kameras in der Hydra-Station und dass Jack gesehen hat, dass sie mit Sawyer geschlafen hat. Kate protestiert und sagt, Jack wolle nicht, dass sie wegen ihm zurückkommen, um sie zu schützen, aber Juliet erwidert, dass Jack nicht gerettet werden wollte, weil sie sein Herz gebrochen hat. Sichtlich verletzt von dieser Erklärung greift Kate Juliets Arm und renkt ihre Schulter mit Wucht wieder ein, weshalb Juliet erneut laut schreien muss. Auf dem weiteren Weg fragt Kate, ob Jack wörtlich gesagt hat, dass sie ihm das Herz gebrochen hat. Juliet meint, dass er das gar nicht sagen musste, und Kate sagt, dass sie gar nichts über ihn weiß. Als Erwiderung erzählt Juliet ihr mehrere persönliche Details aus Jacks Vergangenheit und fragt dann, was Kate über ihn weiß. Plötzlich sind erneut die Geräusche des Monsters zu hören und sie laufen wieder los, bis sie auf den Sonarzaun stoßen. Sie stolpern und fallen in eine tiefe Matschpfütze, können aber noch rechtzeitig wieder aufstehen. Vor der Barriere bleibt Kate stehen und weigert sich, sie zu passieren, weil sie sich daran erinnert, was mit Mikhail passiert ist. Juliet weiß jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund, dass der Zaun deaktiviert ist, aber Kate vertraut ihr nicht und hält sie zurück. prallt auf den Sonarzaun.]] In dem Moment holt Juliet einen Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus ihrer Tasche, befreit sich von Kate und rennt auf die andere Seite des Zauns. Dort bedient sie ein Tastenfeld und gibt einen Code ein. Juliet sagt, dass es besser ist, wenn Kate auf ihre Seite kommt. Als das Monster sich weiter nähert, springt Kate auf die andere Seite und Juliet aktiviert den Zaun, kurz bevor es aus dem Dschungel kommt. Juliet bleibt stehen und beobachtet das Geschehen, als das Monster aus dem Dschungel kommt und an dem Sonarzaun abprallt, als wenn es eine Mauer wäre. Sekunden danach verschwindet es wieder im Dschungel. Juliet gibt zu, dass sie gelogen hat, als es um die Erfahrungen mit der Kreatur ging. Sie sagt: „''Wir wissen nicht, was es ist, aber wir wissen, dass es unseren Zaun nicht mag.“ Kate fragt nach dem Schlüssel, den sie die ganze Zeit bei sich hatte, und Juliet erklärt, sie wollte Kate glauben lassen, dass sie „gemeinsam drinstecken“. Dadurch würde sie nicht mehr zurückgelassen werden. Kate nimmt sich den Schlüssel, löst die Handschelle, wirft sie auf den Boden und geht davon. Kurz darauf erreichen sie die Baracken und merken, dass der gesamte Ort praktisch verlassen ist. Juliet will Sayid holen und sagt Kate, wo sie Jack findet. Kate findet ihn bewusstlos in dem Haus, in dem er untergebracht wurde. Sie weckt ihn auf und informiert ihn darüber, dass die Anderen weg sind. Weil sie glaubt, dass Jack die Insel nicht verlassen konnte, da sie versucht hat, ihn zu retten - und möglicherweise auch aus anderen Gründen - erklärt sie ihm unter Tränen, dass es ihr leid tut. Jack fragt sie, ob Juliet auch weg wäre, und Kate erklärt ihm, dass sie auch zurückgelassen wurde. Er entscheidet, dass sie mit ihnen zum Strand kommen kann. Vor dem Haus trifft Jack Juliet. Sayid kommt dazu und sagt, dass er alle Häuser durchsucht hat. Er informiert sie darüber, dass alle weg sind und keine Spuren hinterlassen haben; als wenn 50 Personen einfach verschwunden wären. Er stellt Jacks Entscheidung bezüglich Juliet in Frage, während Kate dies nicht tut. Jack besteht darauf, dass sie ihr erlauben, mit ihnen zu kommen, da sie auch zurückgelassen wurde. Am Strand befolgt Hurleys Rat.]] Am Strand erzählt Hurley Sawyer davon, dass die Überlebenden am nächsten Tag darüber abstimmen wollen, ob sie Sawyer verbannen oder nicht. Er schlägt Sawyer vor, sich beliebt zu machen, um ein Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu bleiben, aber Sawyer will den Rat nicht befolgen. Später schafft Sawyer es, einen Fisch zu fangen, ist jedoch nicht in der Lage, ihn vernünftig auszunehmen. Als er realisiert, dass er große Schwierigkeiten bekäme, wenn er auf sich allein gestellt wäre, begibt er sich zu Hurley und bittet ihn um seine Hilfe dabei, beliebter zu werden und Stimmen zu gewinnen. Hurley fragt, wieso Sawyer nicht wisse, wie man einen Fisch ausnimmt, obwohl sie schon so lange auf der Insel leben würden, und verlangt eine Entschuldigung für die vielen Spitznamen. Sawyer fügt sich zerknirscht und die beiden beginnen ihre Arbeit. s Grillfest.]] thumb|right|200px|[[Sawyer darf Aaron halten.]] In der Nacht gibt Hurley Sawyer die Anweisung, zu Claire zu gehen und etwas Nettes über Aaron zu sagen. Dann gibt er ihm eine Decke, die er ihr geben soll. Sawyer führt diese Aufgabe sehr verunsichert durch und bringt dabei Aaron zum Weinen, obwohl seine Stimme ihn sonst immer beruhigt hat. Claire ist amüsiert und verwirrt, aber dankbar. Am nächsten Morgen liegen Sawyer und Desmond mit Gewehren im Dschungel und warten darauf, dass ein Wildschwein vorbeikommt. Als Desmond fragt, was Sawyer vorhätte und warum er plötzlich mit ihm auf die Jagd gehen wollte, erklärt Sawyer, dass er „Stimmen gewinnen muss“ und den Leuten etwas geben will. Da Geld auf der Insel wertlos ist, will er ihnen Fleisch geben. Kurz darauf erschießt Desmond ein vorbeikommendes Wildschwein. Sawyer grillt das Wildschwein als Teil eines Festmahls für das Lager. Er gesteht Charlie, dass er von der Abstimmung weiß, dieser versteht jedoch nicht, wovon er spricht. Dann realisiert Sawyer, dass Hurley ihn „betrogen“ hat, damit er „nett“ ist. Als er ihn damit konfrontiert, erklärt Hurley, die Leute bräuchten einen Anführer, da Jack, Kate, Locke und Sayid nicht da wären. Und für diese Aufgabe müsse er seine Leute besser behandeln. Sawyer sagt, dass er nicht der Anführer sein will, aber Hurley weist ihn darauf hin, dass Jack die Rolle auch nicht übernehmen wollte. Er sagt, dass Sawyer gerade seine Aufgabe gut gemacht hat, alle Überlebenden glücklich zu machen. Sawyer scheint dies zu akzeptieren und bringt noch Claire etwas zu essen, die ihn dann Aaron halten lässt. Als Sawyer sich umsieht und Sun anlächelt, ist er jedoch enttäuscht, da er von ihr nur einen skeptischen Blick erhält. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Als Locke sich von Kate verabschiedet, ist seine rechte Hand bandagiert. Dies war bei seinem letzten Auftritt nicht der Fall und es wird erst 4 Episoden später in erklärt. * Claire liest ein Buch mit dem Titel „''Rick Romer's Vision Of Astrology“. Rick Romer war ein Set-Dekorateur bei ''Lost und dies ist die erste Episode nach seinem Abgang. * Die Gasgranate, die gegen Kate eingesetzt wird, ist eine „ALSG272 Continuous Discharge, Smoke Grenade, CS“. Das Gas darin ist jedoch kein CS-Gas. CS-Gas würde die Haut und die Augen irritieren und hat keinen betäubenden Effekt. * Juliets Messer ist ein Kershaw Chive, dass von dem Messerhersteller Ken Onion entwickelt wurde. Ken Onion lebt in Oahu auf Hawaii. * Die Handschellen befinden sich an Juliets rechter und an Kates linker Hand. Dadurch hat Kate einen Vorteil, da beide Rechtshänderinnen sind. * Als das Monster zum zweiten Mal auftaucht, kommen drei einzelne Rauchwolken aus dem Dschungel, die sich zusammenfügen, bevor das Monster auf den Sonarzaun prallt. Die Produzenten haben bestätigt, dass das Monster auch „Cerberus“ genannt wird. Dieser Name stammt von dem dreiköpfigen Hund, der in der griechischen Mythologie den Eingang zur Unterwelt bewacht. ** Kurz nachdem das Monster auf den Zaun geprallt ist und bevor es wieder im Dschungel verschwindet, bildet die Wolke die Form einer „3“. * Im Bad des Motelzimmer befindet sich ein Bild in einem achteckigen Rahmen. * Kates Nummernschild lautet „40N-DVB“ und trägt die Zulassung des Staates Missouri. Produktion * Ben kommt in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Ab dieser Episode werden Kiele Sanchez (Nikki) und Rodrigo Santoro (Paulo) in den Credits am Anfang der Sendung nicht mehr aufgeführt. * Am 5. April 2007 wurde ein Podcast zu dieser Episode veröffentlicht. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Cassidy das Essen auf Diane Janssen verschüttet, trifft es nur ihre Schürze. In der nächsten Szene ist auch ihr Shirt verschmutzt. * Als Kate und Cassidy in der Bar sitzen, stellt Cassidy eine Frage und die Kamera zeigt Kate, die mit einem leeren Glas spielt. Die nächste Szene ist eine Nahaufnahme von Kates Gesicht und sie hält ein Glas mit einem dunklen Getränk darin, das sie in einem Zug austrinkt. * Als Kate und Juliet auf der Flucht vor dem Monster stolpern und fallen, sind sie bereits am gesamten Körper mit Schlamm bedeckt, noch bevor sie in der Pfütze landen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Cassidy verkleidet sich als Kate, um herauszufinden, wie stark Kates Mutter überwacht wird. * Kate trifft Cassidy, die von Sawyer betrogen wurde und von ihm schwanger ist. * Sawyer wird von Hurley betrogen und dazu gebracht, nett zu sein. * Cassidy versucht billigen Schmuck zu überzogenen Preisen zu verkaufen und wäre beinahe aufgeflogen, wenn Kate nicht mitgespielt hätte. * Cassidy erklärt, dass sie sich nicht an Sawyer rächen will, weil sie von ihm schwanger ist. * Juliet versucht Kate zu manipulieren, damit sie glaubt, dass sie „zusammen drinstecken“. * Als Kate vor dem Billardtisch hockt, ist ihr linkes Auge im Schatten, ihr rechtes im Licht. * Locke versucht die Anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass Kate eine gute Person ist, und sagt, dass Vergebung keine Stärke der Anderen ist. * Kate sagt, dass sie ihren Stiefvater umgebracht hat, weil er ein schlechter Mensch war. * Cassidy will Kate helfen, weil sie von einem schlechten Menschen betrogen wurde. * Kate benutzt den Decknamen „Lucy“. * Juliet sagt, dass es bereits das vierte Mal ist, dass ihre Schulter ausgekugelt ist. * Von dem sechsstelligen Code, den Juliet eingibt, sind nur die letzten 4 Zahlen zu sehen: 1623. Einige Hinweise deuten jedoch darauf hin, dass die ersten beiden Zahlen 15 sind. * Diane kündigt an, dass sie Kate an die Polizei verraten wird, wenn sie sie jemals wiedersieht, und Kate erklärt, dass sie ihrer Mutter nicht vergibt. * Als Kate und Juliet miteinander kämpfen, regnet es. * Locke hat ein dunkelblaues, fast schwarzes Hämatom an einem Auge, während das andere normal ist. * Hurley droht damit, dass Sawyer ausgeschlossen werden könnte. * Sawyer bemüht sich, nett zu den anderen Überlebenden zu sein, um nicht ausgeschlossen zu werden. * Juliet wird von den Anderen zurückgelassen. * Kates Auto bleibt wegen eines defekten Keilriemens liegen und lässt sie in einer abgelegenen Gegend in Iowa stranden. * Kate will Juliet mit einem Billardqueue angreifen. Später benutzt sie Backgammonspielsteine, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. * Das Licht des Monsters blitzt vier Mal auf. * Cassidy verschüttet ihr Essen auf Dianes Schürze, damit sie sich in der Toilette reinigen muss, wo Kate auf sie wartet. * Sawyer versucht erfolglos, einen Fisch auszunehmen. * Desmond erlegt ein Wildschwein, das später die Grundlage für Sawyers Grillfest ist. * Über den Überresten des Sandwichs schwirren Fliegen. * Als Kate und Juliet von dem Monster angeleuchtet werden, bedecken sie ihre Augen. Handlungsanalyse * In der Rückblende arbeitet Kate mit Cassidy zusammen, die auf Sawyer bezogen eine Rivalin für Kate ist. Auf der Insel muss sie mit Juliet zusammenarbeiten, die auf Jack bezogen eine Rivalin für sie ist. * Hurley will Sawyer als neuen Anführer einsetzen. * Hurley erklärt, dass Jack die Anführerrolle auch nicht freiwillig übernommen hat. * Juliet sagt, dass Kate Jack das Herz gebrochen hat. * Sawyer erklärt Desmond, dass Geld auf der Insel wertlos ist. * Hurley erklärt, dass die anderen Überlebenden darüber abstimmen wollen, ob Sawyer aus der Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen wird oder nicht, weil er nichts dazu beiträgt. Kulturelle Referenzen * „'' “: Der englische Titel der Episode ist ebenfalls der Titel einer Buchreihe von und . Darin geht es um eine Zukunft nach der „Endzeit“, bei der Christen in den Himmel kommen und dort Jesus treffen. Kurz bevor Kate, Juliet, Jack und Sayid von den Baracken aufbrechen wollen meint Sayid: „''Als hätten sich 50 Leute in Luft aufgelöst.“ Als Locke sich von Kate verabschiedet, impliziert er, dass Kate durch ihre Taten nicht „gut genug“ ist, um mitgenommen zu werden. Der „Endzeit“ folgt der Legende nach das „Große Trübsal“, eine Zeit von Krieg, Tod und Zerstörung. * „''Walking After Midnight“: Dieses Lied von Patsy Cline läuft, als Kates Auto abgeschleppt wird. ** Dasselbe Lied ist in der Episode zu hören. In ist ein weiteres Lied von Patsy Cline zu hören. Beide Episoden konzentrieren sich ebenfalls auf Kate. * „ “: Cassidy verkleidet sich als Bibelverkäuferin. * ' : Kate benutzt den Decknamen „Lucy“, weil es der Namen einer Heiligen ist. Der Gedenktag von Lucia von Syrakus ist der 13. Dezember. Am diesem Tag finden die Ereignisse der Episode auf der Insel (einschließlich des Festmahls) statt. * '' : Kate erwähnt, dass sie früher in die Sonntagsschule gegangen ist. * ' : Kate spielt mit Backgammonspielsteinen, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. ** Locke und Hurley spielen mit Walt Backgammon. * Mousetrap: In dem Raum, in dem Kate festgehalten wird, befindet sich ein Spiel namens „Mousetrap“. ** Locke hat dieses Spiel einem Kind demonstriert, als er in einem Supermarkt gearbeitet hat. * „'Unten am Fluss'“: Sawyer liest dieses Buch. ** Er hat es bereits zuvor in der Episode gelesen. Literarische Methoden Symbolik * Die Handschellen, mit denen Juliet und Kate aneinander gefesselt sind, symbolisieren, dass sie zusammen arbeiten und einander vertrauen müssen. Handlungswendung * Die Anderen verschwinden von einem Moment auf den anderen, ohne dass es dafür eine Erklärung gibt. * Juliet erklärt, dass Ben gerne „Psychospielchen“ spielt. Später stellt sich heraus, dass sie selbst die Handschellen angelegt hat, um Kate zu manipulieren. Ironie * Sawyer, der „Betrüger“, wird von Hurley betrogen. Gegenüberstellung * Kate wird von ihrer Mutter verstoßen und zurückgelassen. Auf der Insel wird Juliet von den Anderen zurückgelassen. * Kate arbeitet in der Rückblende mit Cassidy zusammen, die eine Ex-Freundin von Sawyer ist und von ihm betrogen wurde. Auf der Insel ist sie gezwungen, mit Juliet zusammenzuarbeiten, die Interesse an Jack hat. * Cassidy, die von Sawyer betrogen wurde, hilft Kate dabei, ihre Mutter wiederzusehen. Sawyer bittet die anderen Überlebenden auf der Insel um Vergebung für seine Taten. Vorahnung * Sayid äußert seine Kritik an der Entscheidung, dass Juliet mitkommen darf. Später begegnen die anderen Überlebenden ihr ebenfalls misstrauisch und es stellt sich heraus, dass sie für die Anderen arbeiten sollte. Querverweise * Kate kugelt Juliets Schulter aus. Juliet bittet sie darum, ihr beim Einrenken zu helfen, was Kate zunächst nicht tun will. ** Unmittelbar nach dem Absturz hat Jack sie darum gebeten, eine Wunde von ihm zu vernähen und Kate wollte diese zunächst ebenfalls nicht tun. ** Als Jack mit Charlie in den Höhlen eingeschlossen ist, kugelt er sich die Schulter aus und Charlie muss sie wieder einrenken. * Auf der Flucht vor dem Monster verstecken sich Kate und Juliet in Banyanwurzeln, wie Kate es bereits zuvor getan hat - zum Beispiel nachdem sie, Jack und Charlie am Cockpit angegriffen wurden. * Kate will den Sonarzaun nicht passieren, weil sie weiß, was mit Mikhail passiert ist. * Kate kommt im Dschungel wieder zu sich und ist mit Handschellen an Juliet gefesselt. Als sie nach dem Absturz wieder zu sich kommt, trägt sie ebenfalls Handschellen. * Kate will Juliet angreifen, als diese ihr ein Sandwich bringen will. Juliet kann dem Angriff jedoch ausweichen und Kate zu Boden werfen. Als Jack im Aquarium der Hydra-Station gefangen gehalten wird, greift er Juliet ebenfalls an, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal ein Sandwich hereinbringt. Er schafft es, sie als Geisel zu nehmen, kann jedoch auch überwältigt werden. * Juliet erwähnt, dass Jack gesehen hat, dass Kate und Sawyer miteinander geschlafen haben. * Hurley bringt Sawyer dazu, sich beliebt zu machen, indem er ein Grillfest veranstaltet. Als Hurley die Lebensmittelvorräte aus der Schwan-Station verwalten sollte, hatte er Angst, dadurch alle Freunde zu verlieren. Am Ende war er jedoch beliebter. * Die gesamte Episode stellt ein Gegenstück zu dar. Während Sawyer in eine Rückblende hat, konzentriert sich in dieser Episode ein Teil der Handlung ebenfalls auf ihn. Die Rückblenden dieser Episode zeigen Cassidys Leben nach den Geschehnissen von . Cassidy versucht vor einer Tankstelle billigen Schmuck zu überhöhten Preisen zu verkaufen. Diesen Trick hat sie in der vorherigen Episode von Sawyer gelernt und mit ihm ebenfalls vor einer Tankstelle durchgezogen. Während Sawyer den Betrug an Cassidy aufrecht erhält, trifft er sich mit Gordy in Keith's Diner und die beiden werden von Diane Janssen bedient. In dieser Episode wird Cassidy von Diane bedient und arrangiert ein Treffen zwischen ihr und Kate in dem Diner. Am Strand versucht Sawyer seine Betrügereien bei den anderen Überlebenden auf der Insel wieder gut zu machen. Die größte dieser Betrügereien findet dabei in statt, bei der er Charlie anweist, Sun anzugreifen und am Ende die gesamten Waffen in seinen Besitz bringt. * Es gibt außerdem auch einige Bezüge zu , die sich ebenfalls auf Sawyer konzentriert. Kate empfiehlt Cassidy, Sawyer der Polizei zu melden, damit er ins Gefängnis kommt und Cassidy erwähnt, dass sie von ihm schwanger ist. In der anderen Episode ist Sawyer bereits im Gefängnis und Cassidy besucht ihn nach der Geburt ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter Clementine. Auf der Insel manipuliert Ben Sawyer, um ihn von der Flucht abzuhalten. Er lässt ihn glauben, dass ihm ein Herzschrittmacher eingesetzt wurde, der sein Herz zur Explosion bringt, wenn sein Puls zu hoch wird. In dieser Episode manipuliert Hurley Sawyer, damit er netter wird, indem er ihn glauben lässt, dass die anderen Überlebenden darüber abstimmen wollen, ob er verbannt werden soll oder nicht. * Als Sawyer mit Claire spricht und ihr die Decke gibt, fängt Aaron an zu weinen. Zuvor war Sawyers Stimme die einzige Sache, die ihn wieder beruhigt hat. * Als Kates Wagen abgeschleppt wird, läuft „''Walkin' After Midnight''“ von Patsy Cline. In läuft „''Leavin' On Your Mind''“ von Patsy Cline in dem Autoradio von Ray Mullen. In ist ebenfalls „''Walkin' After Midnight''“ zu hören, allerdings auf dem Plattenspieler in der Schwan-Station und nicht in der Rückblende. Diese Episode hat jedoch ebenso Rückblenden von Kate. * In dem Erholungsraum, in dem Kate festgehalten wird, befindet sich das Brettspiel „Mousetrap“. Als Locke in einem Supermarkt gearbeitet hat, hat er dieses Spiel einem Kind demonstriert. * Bevor Locke zu Kate kommt, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden, vertreibt sie sich die Zeit mit ein paar Backgammonspielsteinen. Locke hat mit Walt kurz nach dem Absturz Backgammon gespielt . Später hat Walt auch gegen Hurley Backgammon gespielt . * Sawyer liest das Buch „''Unten am Fluss''“. Er hat es bereits vor der Abfahrt des Floßes gelesen. * Hurley gibt Sawyer eine Decke, die er Claire geben soll. Als Hurley mit Libby picknicken will, vergisst er eine Decke. Libby begibt sich daraufhin in die Schwan-Station um eine zu holen und wird dort von Michael versehentlich erschossen. Zitate Kate: Willkommen in der wunderbaren Welt derer, die keinen Schimmer haben, was vor sich geht. Sawyer: Was ist, wenn ich gar nicht der Anführer sein will? Hurley: Tja, Jack wollte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Pech für dich, Alter. Offene Fragen * Woher weiß Juliet, dass es anfangen würde zu regnen? * Wieso kommt das Monster in 3 einzelnen Segmenten aus dem Dschungel? * Was bewirkt das Licht, mit dem das Monster Kate und Juliet beleuchtet? * Warum kann das Monster den Sonarzaun nicht passieren? ** Kann es auch nicht über den Zaun herüber? * Wieso kann Juliet so gut kämpfen? * Wieso erwähnt Juliet extra, dass ihre Schulter zum vierten mal ausgekugelt wurde? Wie ist es denn die vorherigen drei Male passiert ? * Woher weiß Juliet, dass der Sonarzaun deaktiviert ist? * Warum wird Juliet zurückgelassen? * Wo sind die Anderen hingegangen? * Sagt Juliet die Wahrheit? * Was wissen die Anderen über das Monster? Juliet über das Monster, kurz nachdem Sie den Zaun wieder aktiviert hat: „Na schön. Wir wissen nicht was es ist, aber wir wissen, dass es unseren Zaun nicht mag.“ (31:09 bis 31:11) *Was ist mit Locke passiert? Was mit seinem Vater? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links * Der Autritt des Monsters in dieser Episode da:Left Behind en:Left Behind es:Left Behind fr:3x15 it:Abbandonate nl:Left Behind pl:Left Behind pt:Left Behind ru:Брошенные Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3